Hurray For DaveTZ 3
by HappinessIsAWarmScalpel
Summary: pwp


Her hands are cold-she isn't sure why and she doesn't much care why. It doesn't matter to her anyways, just paints a smile on her thin lips and makes her giggle as Dave would smack her hands away. He, of course, enacted revenge on her with a little smirk on his lips and pushed his hands up her shirt, she only purred more and bent herself down to lap at his neck. "C'mon, coolkid~ Get to it, come on~" She huffed into his ear. "You're being too slow!" She rubbed against him, biting her lip with a little huff.

"Oh shut it." He snorted, pushing her shirt up and over her head-she popped her neck and made an eerie giggle at the feeling of the air hitting her chest. His fingers deftly undid the bra, making quick work of her clothes and with haste, he pulled her into a hard kiss. She was overtly willing to return it, eyes widening and fluttering closed as she pushed her ass up and body closer to him. She only deepened the kiss with that, clutching his cheeks at that time and arching her back out. If she didn't move, she'd get antsy, after all, so she slipped her tongue between his teeth on her own.

Dave wasn't exactly pleased with that much, only tolerated it for a moment before resuming control over the kiss and feeling up her chest.

Terezi had this weird little habit of hers-she would babble endlessly as she was getting more and more turned on and she was left mumbling at this point. "Tell me what you want me to be~" She muttered to him, running her tongue over the curve of his cheek. He disregarded it, though, and simply moved to get his own pants and boxers off-what was the point of listening to it, anyways. With that much done she moved down his body and smirked up at him, running her cold hands up him and grasping his newly freed length with both of them. She located it well enough and ran her tongue carefully up the tip, swirling it softly and engulfing the tip in her black lips. This, to be completely honest, was actually quite the shock to Dave himself-it knocked his mouth agape and he squeezed his eyes shut until he could feel his head once again.

She giggled to herself and took him in deeper, rolling her tongue over him and giggling like an impish child. It was bizarre, but boy did it send Dave reeling. He'd never really felt like _this_ before so it, of course, made him hard quite fast. She pulled off with a soft pop and pushed herself back up, moving over him and kissing his lips once again. He squirmed at the taste but fell back into it-once he got his breath back he was in control once more, instead of overwhelmed with those childish feelings. He flipped the position with ease, which somewhat surprised her by the turn of scenery, and he spread her legs out quite nicely. She didn't protest, quite the opposite really, instead smiling wider than before.

He rubbed the sweat off his brow and pressed his tip to her entrance, warranting a little gasp on her part. She was expecting it, yes, but that didn't much help her there. He pushed further in and shut his eyes, exhaling out and pushing her up a little bit better, to make their position easier on them both. She wore a strained expression at first, but calmed within seconds, instead making a sigh and smiling once again, albeit small and almost dreamy-like she wasn't even there, instead somewhere else. It was _ecstasy_ in her eyes. She grabbed at the sheets and bit her bottom lip, giving a soft nod to him to move.

He took the hint and thrust in, taking in one long breath and beginning a slow, rhythmic, series of thrusts into the alien girl. She mewled softly at the heat within her, eyes half lidded and quite pleased with the foreign feeling. She let him do as he wanted, whatever that was, and splayed her fingers and toes with each motion. He took the time to pace himself, pressing in softly and retracting just a bit before doing the same cycle again and again. It took a while for them both to get close to finishing off, but when they did, miraculously, they were at the same point. She held her breath in momentarily and let her head hang back as she made a soft little moan, tightening herself over his cock as she finished. He was brought to climax by the rippling of her insides-his grip tightened and he made a gasp as he came within her. She was left panting softly as he pulled from her… but then, so was he. She gave a little smile off to the side and sighed out loud.

"…awesome."

"…I'm over here, TZ."


End file.
